Ballet of Love
by rintsukiyomi
Summary: Oneshot focusing on my OC and all the characters of Shugo Chara . You must dance through multiple people, get rejected, have fate separate you, or just aren't compatible enough with them, before finding someone perfect for you.


**Me: ok, I was thinking of doing it normally, a story that is. But I'm doing this so if you like it, why not give my weird style of writing a chance? So…my OC is in here, actually the main character. I hope you like it. I do NOT own Shugo Chara or the general idea but here's the awesome person who had the idea and wrote a story: Dance of Love by Blossoming Hope. It's a RimaHiko story BUT really good! You should read it!**

**Rin: …you're very weird. Why can't you just ignore people?**

**Me: *smiles* Because I can't. **

**Rin: *sighs* Idiot.**

**Me: But thanks for trying to help me. *Rin shrugs * Here we go.*sighs***

She smiles, putting on her best pure white leotard, with white tights, and white modern pointe (for those people who don't know, they are shoes they stand on tip toe on. It's really painful). She ties her beautiful blonde hair in a bun and puts on her make-up. She practices and gets on her toes and practices a bit as she gracefully moves her arms and legs to the invisible music, looking more and more like an angel. She smiles truthfully as she sets off in the world she wanted to belong in so much. The little girl, no more than 10, rushes to stage, entering her dream world. She stands in a graceful position and waits. Soon a handsome boy, no more than 8, walks to the little girl. He extends his hand and bows, asking for her permission. The little girl examines the handsome boy, and took in his different yet similar features. Sky blue eyes, pale spikey blonde, an irresistible smile. She couldn't resist and put her snow white, fragile hand into his, soon he straightens up with a smile that shined as angelic as the little girl's. They danced to the happy, but slow song with joy and sync. Both plastered truly happy smiles, as they enjoyed every minute of their beautiful dance. Soon the song ends, both have sad looks, but even without the music they continued to dance. As they broke apart and the little girl turned on one leg, with the other outstretched, the boy watched with lively eyes, not missing one move. Next was his turn, he soon turned and got tangled in his beautiful, strong dance. He soon falls off the stage with tears running down his face, as the little girl reached out, calling his name that he did not tell her. Her eyes soon filled with misery as he vanishes in the darkness, tears not stopping as they fall. She dances a sad, farewell dance that she does not want to dance. She collapses, not wanting to continue, to the floor as she sobs and chocking from her tragedy of her first partner that could never be replaced.

One by one, each boy asked for her permission but got rejected. But one day, a boy with red, messy hair and lively green eyes around 8, walked to the stage. She looks at him as he bows with his outstretched hand. She hesitates at the risk, but meets his hand. He grins bigly as he straightens up. Their dance was not at all in sync but both were having fun. Out of all the partners, she finally smiled again. After their weird dance had finished, he soon bowed goodbye and left, not seeing her arm pleading for him to come back. Soon her eyes and soul had broken from all the misery and she had lost her hope of this nightmare of a world. She straightens up and unties her bun, letting her hair down. Her eyes had gotten corrupted and dead. She soon changes her leotard to black, not rejecting any partner. She danced far too beautiful and graceful for them to keep up, as they were not dancing for the right intentions. She saw through their lies and never smiled, but kept a cold, emotionless expression. After each partner, she changed her pure white clothing(the tights and shoes), to corrupted black, even her beautiful sunshine hair changed to black. Soon she was no longer a pure angel but a corrupted, beautiful one. She soon gave up on accepting useless partners and danced a lonely solo, expressing herself in a misleading way but many saw through that. She soon grew to the age of 14. Some true dancers look deeper in her lonely but dark dance than what is shown on the outside, which not many others do. First was a pink ballerina around the age of 11, between 3 partners. One of her partners was a blonde around her age, dancing a love song. The other caught the attention of the now grown-up girl, with his navy blue hair and mysterious purplish/bluish eyes around 17. He danced on his own pace but never denying his love to her. Another minor partner, a green- haired boy, offered his true love. The pink girl could not choose but soon chose the blonde and they continued to dance. Next was a blonde, long pig-tailed girl, she was very beautiful in her purple leotard around 14. She danced with the blue boy but he was not truly dancing, soon he rejected her and left the pain-stricken blonde to cry. Soon the now grown-up red-haired boy, around 12 now, out-stretched his hand to the blonde. Though hesitant, the blonde accepted and they danced in harmony together. The red boy looked at the now black girl and gave a big sad grin. He did not forget her, nor did she. A new red-haired ballerina around the age of 11, acted like more of child than her age. She stayed out of the big world but watched. Soon the previous green-haired boy with glasses came and out stretched his hand, entering the child to the big world. She scream joyfully and grabbed his hand tightly and they, too, danced in harmony.

No one was like the black girl, until a blonde little girl around 11 came. They both had the same problem. They befriended each other and watched the couples, the black girl offered a friendship dance but before the girl could respond a purple, long-haired boy around 11 offered her a dance. He was rejected but he persisted, and she finally agreed with a slight blush on her stubborn face. They dance roughly at first but smoothed out into harmony. Everyone left the black girl to dance her solo, yet again. But another partner asked her, she looked suspiciously at the navy-haired boy, but all he did was smirk.

"No." she responded coldly. _Not again. Leave. Me. Alone. _

"Oh, really? It's not like you have anything else to do." his smirk annoyed her but he had a point.

"Keep up if you can." She touched his hand, like she did to so many others before. _Is he different? _She couldn't help but have a little hope_. _As they begin to dance, she looked in his mysterious eyes that give nothing away, as he did to her cold, dead eyes. They both danced beautifully and gracefully, both not giving the other a break. She gave him a stubborn expression as he showed her his mocking expression. They continued dancing and it soon dawned on the black girl, maybe he was the one. They stopped as everyone else did.

"Rin, you?" but all he did was smirk but he finally answered.

"Ikuto-" his words got caught off as he kissed me on the lips rather quick. Although she pushed and banged on his chest, since he didn't budge, she decided to kiss back. As they pull apart, once again the black girl's eyes soon got brought back to life, but she did not go back to the white. It was too late for that. She held hands with her forever dance partner, soon everyone else kissed.

"Perv." I smirked, for once showing my feelings. He didn't respond with words but instead kissed me again with that mocking smirk of his.

"Don't act like you didn't like it." he teased.

"Who said I didn't like it?" she blushed slightly but barely noticeable. He widened his eyes at the sight. He grabs her and began dancing again, followed by other dance couples.

"You know, you're pretty cute." He said honestly and I smiled truthfully at the statement. We all continued to dance the Ballet of Love, each finding a partner at some time.

**Me: ok….i personally liked it and put MAJOR spoilers in this one-shot but it's ok. How'd you like it Rin? *raises an eyebrow and smirks mockingly***

**Rin: It's fine I guess. *shrugs with a cold expression, hiding true feelings***

**Rima: *blushing* W-why am I and that s-stupid purple head cross-dresser together?*complaining***

**Utau: *blushing deeply* W-why? M-me and t-that kid?**

**Yaya: YAYA HAPPY! WOOHOO!**

**Amu: …Um…why'd I end up with Tadase? *blushing a bit but means it***

**Me: Cause I said so, Ikuto's mine*Rin glares coldly and scarily in my direction, coughs nervously* I mean Rin's. Um, how do you boys like it?*changes subject***

**Kukai: im happy! *grinning bigly* I was happy to dance with Rin *Utau glares at him* B-but I was more happy dancing with Utau! **

**Utau: Hmph.*smiles triumphly***

**Everyone: (whipped.)**

**Kairi: *pushes glasses back and smiles* Yep, im happy. *yaya blushes and smiles bigly***

**Nagihiko: Aw… I love you too Rima! *Rima glares, but's still blushing and he smiles, apparently not affected.***

**Tadase: Im happier than ever!-**

**Me: oh shut up Tadase. No offense. I'm an AMUTO fan but my character needs him. Sorry Amu.**

**Amu: It's ok. *Tadase's mouth gaps open at my comment***

**Me: So what about you Ikuto?*ignoring Tadase's sad face, emitting sparkles everywhere.**

**Ikuto: I'm happy I guess. *smirks at a slightly blushing Rin* and she is too. **

**Me: Ya, ya. Everyone's happy and I hope I will too, since I want NICE comment not the ones that's say 'What kinda *** is this? Its trash and go to a different website! We don't want your Mary-sue's!' but feel free to give criticism that don't say that BUT about the story! How hard is THAT? Apparently very hard! Hope you liked it, bye*sees all the couples and pouts* I'm lonely. I…just realized that I have no life…man. What a bummer. Review?**


End file.
